Absolute Destitution
by darktenshi17
Summary: “Don’t worry Kitten, I’ll be sure to take good care of you. I promise.” Rei is kidnapped by a psycho. Can the others save him? warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue, I'm poor, still in High School (for the moment) and you really wouldn't get much. So don't sue because I just don't own Beyblade.

Warnings: NCS, psychological torture, torture, yaoi, religion

* * *

**Absolute Destitution**

**Prologue**

Shivering he pressed himself against the wall of the furthest corner of his cell as the voice of his abductor, his tormenter, drifted trough the air. "Hello Kitten." The voice was soft, kindly, but to him it spoke of cruelty and shame, of pain and horror, ad all things evil. "It's good to see you're awake, I was afraid you would be asleep for much longer after our last session."

A chocked sob bubbled up in his throat and managed to escape, the sob sounding harsh in the enclosed cell. He hugged his knees closer to his chest trying, in some way, to hide his nude, beat and bleeding body.

"Don't cry Kitten, you should be happy! Our next session begins in a day. I'm sure you'll love this one the most."

He looked up at the intercom where the voice was coming from knowing there was a camera there as well, his abductor had told him how enjoying it was to watch him. Gold eyes flashed briefly in anger before going back to a more neutral state. "What do you want from me?" He asked his voice low because of the pain in his throat.

"All will be answered in due time, but for now simply enjoy your accommodations and think about how to repent for the sins you have committed." The last words were soaked in anger and hatred and the prisoner couldn't help but curl into himself more trying to create a smaller target. "Don't worry Kitten, I'll be sure to take good care of you. I promise."

There was a scrapping sound followed by a brief buzzing, it was a sound that meant the intercom had been turned off, and the whole room was blanketed in silence. that didn't mean that he sill wasn't being watched. Not for the first time since being here he brought his face to his knees and gave into despair, his tears soaking his knees and running down his bare legs leaving streaks as they collected dirt on their descent to the floor. His midnight hair no longer in its usual wrap fell forward curtaining him against the cold and partially against the eyes of his captor, but nothing could shield him from the pain and horror and the humiliation he'd received because of his situation.

* * *

Prologue is done; after this it will be what happened before this event until we reach this same point in time. Pairings have not been decided. I may hold a vote later on.  
Tell me if you want me to conitnue. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue, I'm poor, still in High School (for the moment) and you really wouldn't get much. So don't sue because I just don't own Beyblade or the Adams Family or Saturday morning cartoons.

Warnings: NCS, psychological torture, torture, yaoi, religion

* * *

** Absolute Destitution **

**Chapter 1**

Rei awoke stretching much like the cat he was named for, sleepily he rubbed his gold-eyes and yawned showing his elongated incisors. He looked around his room, noting without much surprise that his roommate, the ever-mysterious captain of the BladeBreakers, was already gone. Scratching his head, and making a face as he saw his reflection in the mirror, Rei couldn't help but note that he obviously needed a shower, his long black hair was sticking up in every direction, he looked like that Cousin It from that movie Takao had made them watch, the Adams Family or something with a similar title. Getting out if the bed, more like rolling out of it, he picked himself off the floor and shuffled over to his bag where he got the clothes he needed for the day and slipped into the bathroom intent on taking a shower.

Ten minutes later happily showered and dressed, Rei brushed through his long hair and quickly braided it and wrapped it in its customary white wrap. Looking himself over in the mirror Rei was quite pleased with his overall appearance. "Aren't you just gorgeous?" He said to himself jokingly, blowing a kiss at the mirror just for kicks.

"As entertaining as watching a kitten fawn over himself, training starts in half an hour and I suggest you get downstairs and eat, or at least for the sake of all my sanity and Takao's life go down there and feed the idiot." Came a low, cold voice behind him.

Startled Rei swung around in surprise only to come face to chest with his team captain, Kai Hiwatari. "K-Kai? Man you scared the living daylights out of me!" Rei said backing up slightly so as to be able to look into his captain's face.

Since the first world championships, almost four years ago, Kai had grown, he'd gone from five feet seven six inches, when they'd first gotten together, the BladeBreakers that is, and now stood just shy of six feet tall over the summer. And if it was possible Rei could have sworn he'd gotten more mysterious and sexy, his face had narrowed and his body had filled out, his muscles becoming well toned and perfect. He'd even gotten his hair tamed, the two-toned blue locks were now cut to just below his ears and layered, this new hair style made him look much more mature and once again sexy.

Sadly enough Kai wasn't the only one who had grown, it seemed everyone had experienced a growth spurt, everyone by Rei that is. Takao had grown at least three feet and now stood at five nine, two inches shorter than Kai. He'd also matured, somewhat, and had even cut his hair; it was shoulder length and layered, short in the back and longer in the front. Kyouju had grown as well and was now an inch or two taller than Rei. The team's computer wiz had cut his hair, so that his eyes were now visible, and thankfully he'd gotten new glasses too, the new ones weren't as large and thick as the old ones and suited him much better. Also he and Hiromi had gotten together. Speaking of Hiromi she too had grown and was just an inch taller than Kyouju and was the exact same height as Takao, beyond that she hadn't changed much except to that she had filled out in some areas, and her face had become narrower. The biggest change however, and they'd all nearly had a heart attack when they'd seen him, was Max. The bubbly blonde remained just as cheerful as ever, except he was now a six foot one cheerful giant, it hurt Rei's neck to have to talk to him. His hair had been cut and wasn't so much bounce as it was now styled back and much like everyone else's layered. Rei couldn't help but wonder if they'd all went to the same hair stylist while he was visiting the White Tigers.

Rei was snapped out of his thoughts when Kai waved a hand in front of his face. Surprised he blinked, shaking his head, before focusing his eyes on Kai once again. "What?"

Kai shook his head, his eyes narrowed in obvious annoyance. "I'm guessing that you didn't hear a word I said." The statement, although said in the form of a question, showed Kai's thinning patience with Rei's lack of attention. "I'll repeat this only once so listen. Training starts in half an hour and will last until one, then you will take a thirty minute lunch break followed by three hours of training, after that the day is yours until six when we need to leave for a BBA meeting at seven. Did you get all that or do I need to repeat it again."

Knowing that Kai was trying to insult him, Rei glared up at him pride flaring. "No captain maybe you should repeat it a little slower so that I can understand every word you say." He didn't understand why his temper was flaring, Rei knew it was stupid to get mad at Kai, especially when he was the one who had zoned out on Kai when he was speaking, vaguely he wondered if it had anything to do with the dream he'd had last night. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kai scoffed.

"Whatever Kon, I expect you to be outside and practicing in thirty minutes, if you're not then you practice from the end of lunch to when we need to get ready to leave for the meeting. You got me?" Kai asked glaring down at Rei, his expression practically screaming 'Don't mess with me!'

Rei returned the glare, although it was less effective seeing as he was almost five inches shorter than Kai. "Yes captain." He replied curtly, watching as Kai scowled and left the room. Rei could hear him go into the kitchen and yell at Takao for one thing ro another, while Takao yelled back at him. Absently he brought his fingers to his temple and rubbed, it was going to be a long day and he already felt a migraine coming on.

Two hours later showed the BladeBreakers practicing outside the dojo while Kyouju took statistics and Hiromi either helped him or hindered him, not that Kyouju complained much about the method she used to hinder them. More than once Kai had to turn away from drilling them to yell at Kyouju and Hiromi to stop making out and concentrate on the matters at hand. Over however practice seemed to be going well, there was a minimum amount of yelling, at least on everyone but Kai's part, and they were even making some progress, not that they didn't always make progress right? Anyway things were going particularly good until Daichi ran into the middle of the yard waving a newspaper around like mad.

"Hey guys! You've got to read this! Especially you Rei!" Daichi cried as he stopped in front of Rei, panting like mad. "This is seriously whacked!" Still trying to regain his breath he handed the newspaper over to Rei.

Wondering why it had made Daichi so excited Rei took the newspaper and immediately felt himself pale when he say the headline on the front page. "**_Massacre in Chinese Neko-jin Village_**."

Curious as to why Rei had reacted like he did the other's came over to were Rei and Daichi were. "What does it say Rei?" Max asked as he looked over Rei's shoulder at the paper. "Thursday a neko-jin village in China was found to be brutally attacked, the neko-jins of Swift Lion Village were found massacred; in their houses, the streets even in the forest outside the village, not one neko-jin survived. Chinese authorities assure that it was a surprise attack from another neko-jin village and that there is nothing to worry about. There will be no further investigation on the matter."

There was silence as everyone absorbed what Max had just read out loud, no one said anything and there were no reactions until Rei dropped the article and ran into the dojo and made a be-line for the phone. The others stood there for a moment in stunned silence before they shared a look and ran into the dojo after Rei. When they reached him they found him on the phone, talking desperately in Chinese.

(Note: _"This signifies talking in Chinese"_)

"_Can you direct my call to Hong Kong?" _Rei asked in his native language, he was trying to see if he could contact any of his relatives in Hong Kong, that way maybe he could find out what was going on. He knew for a fact that there was only one neko-jin villagein all of China, the White Tiger village, his village. He drummed his fingers nervously as the operator for the Chinese embassy patched him through to an operator in Hong Kong. "_ I need the number for Tian, Xue Fang." _

The others watched him looking at each other worriedly, well everyone but Kai, who was leaning against the wall next to the door irritated that practice had been interrupted. They didn't know what he was saying, but his tone of voice let them know that he was aerate about something, and it didn't take a genius, lucky for Takao, to figure out why he was so worried, especially not when he had run to the phone after reading the article.

Finally they found the number and Rei waited impatiently while his aunt's phone rang, waiting for her to answer it. Finally the phone was answered and a kind female voice answered the phone. "_Tian residence."_

"_Aunty!_" Rei said, nearly crying in relief. "_Is it true? I read the article in the paper but I refuse to believe what they say is true. Is the village really-_" He was interrupted by his aunt when she began to speak hurriedly, her voice chocked with tears.

"_Rei, thank the ancestors._" She said softly, he could imagine her pose, one hand over her heart, the other grasping the phone in a death-like grip. "_We feared that you had disappeared as well." _She sniffled, mostly trying to hold back her tears. _"What the papers say is partially true, the White Tiger Village was attacked and the villagers massacred, however as you know it was not another tribe._"

Heart clenching Rei drew in a deep shuddering breath as this news was revealed to him. "_What about Rai, Mao, Gao, and Kiki? What about the elders? Did anyone survive?_" He was so worried about everyone that he didn't register what she'd said about thinking he'd disappeared.

"_The elders and all of the adults of the village are dead, there were no survivors found in within the village or around it. My_ _Kuan-Yin helped in the search party."_

_"And the others? What about the children? You haven't mentioned any of them." _Rei's voice was rising as a note of hysteria set in.

His aunt sighed and what she said sent an arrow of anguish and fear through his heart. "_None of the children were found, including the Rai, Mao, Kiki and Gao. There is no sign on any children, almost as if the village never had any."_

Rei shuddered falling to his knees as despair washed over him. "_Oh ancestors." _He curled up next to the table the phone was on cradling the receiver in his shoulder, the receiver still by his ear. He didn't say anything when Max and Takao knelt next to him trying asking what was wrong. He only heard his aunt's next words before he passed out from shock. "_Be careful, we think this is a crime against neko-jins, and you are well known to the world, whoever did this will probably come after you next."

* * *

_

A/N: Well I have to make serious apologizes about the length it took to get this out. But I've been busy up until now with huge assignments and exams. Luckily I have a little more time to myself and will hopefully be able to write more and update faster. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate all the nice reviews I got from everyone

Since I haven't decided on pairings yet I think I'll hold a poll. For the next three chapters the poll will be up and I'll post the results.

1.Kai  
2.Bryan/Boris  
3.Tala/Yuriy  
4.Tyson/Takao  
5.Other (please specify and I'll include the option in the next chapter)

Please remember to vote and of course please review


End file.
